


Hangry

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Thunderbolts (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone but Melissa is Awful, Kinktober, Mac Reads Venom RPF, Other, Set in Thunderbolts Mountain, Team Dynamics, Terrible People Being Terrible, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Villains, Vore Discussion, brief use of ableist and sexist slurs, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: One normal afternoon in Thunderbolts Mountain, as the team is eating lunch, shooting the shit, discussing their growing fanbase, the T-bolts get on the usual topic of things like violence, internet fansites, and vore fics. Mac Gargan is a little behind the times, though, and he'd like to know: what exactlyqualifiesas vore?(Kinktober Day 28: Vore)





	Hangry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I love Eddie, and I _really_ love Flash, but I'll always have an appreciation for the Savage Venom; the Sinister Spider-Man; the Venorpion; the one man who had Venom at its worst... MacDonald Gargan!

“Is it considered ‘vore’ if the person dies while you’re eating them?”

Daken gave the loudest, most long-suffering sigh they’d heard yet and Karla actually _choked_ on whatever she’d just put in her mouth - probably spinach or some bullshit health food like that. The woman looked like a million bucks, but probably tasted like a salad bar. Mac spread his hands in a placating gesture.

“It’s an honest question! I’m readin’ this story on the ’net, and-”

“Wait,” the pink-haired chick, Melinda or something, interrupted, “fan fiction? Gargan, you’ve been reading _fan fiction?_ ”

“They say nice shit about me!”

Daken rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. “Doubtful they’re writing about _you_ . They’re probably writing about _Venom_ , which is the only reason you’re even sitting here instead of out robbing banks or stealing purses-”

“ _I did a hell of a lot worse than robbing banks!_ ” he snapped, the symbiote latching onto his anger and wrapping him up, seething at Akihiro. The mutant looked up at him with a raised eyebrow before returning to inspecting his nails.

“Of course you did. You tried for years to take down Spider-Man, who has, what, web attachments to his wrists? Some minor strength and agility increases? You’ve had a dozen different suits and operations, a _symbiote_ , both at the same time-”

“ _Mention that name again and we’ll devour you like the disgusting sewer rat you are_.”

“Nah, nah, nah,” Bullseye finally interrupted, eyeing a toothpick in front of the table. “Healing factor’s too good. If you ate him, he’d just regenerate inside you, see?”

“ _That_ would be vore,” Mel-something spoke up again.

Across the room, Karla Sofen groaned aloud. “We _eat_ in this place, you disgusting cretins.” She glowered at Mac and stood. “You’re not classy like the _other_ Venom. Even he had a code.”

They grinned then. “ _Brock was a coward and a weakling._ ”

“Didn’t he almost put you _both_ out of commission?”

Their smile faded immediately at Daken’s words. “ _No. We were…"_ The symbiote bristled angrily, and Mac let the other step forward. _“We were caught off-guard.”_ Mac slumped back in the chair and the symbiote settled, just a little, but now it was _hungry_ again, so he sent a tendril out to snatch up the rest of Bullseye’s sandwich. The symbiote formed a face and devoured it before Lester could even voice protest.

“You owe me another sandwich, or the next one you bite into will be filled with _glass_.” He picked up a knife and twirled it. “Back to the subject-”

Karla and Melissa ( _that_ was the name!) groaned simultaneously.

“-what we’re saying is, Gargan, if you eat someone with the intentional of killing them, it’s not _really_ vore.”

“Though it does make you _carni_ vorous.”

“Thank you for that _enlightening_ addition, Daken.” His biting tone made Mac think maybe Bullseye didn’t appreciate the sentiment as much as he said he did. “But, the point is, if you just bite into them and they die, it’s not vore. Also you gotta eat them whole, not like, organs and bits and pieces.”

“Are you _kink-shaming_ me? Big talk coming from the guy who plays with knives for a living. Don’t think I don’t hear you in Akihiro’s--”

Bullseye chucked the knife at him, and the symbiote caught it inches from Mac’s throat. Mac grinned and stuck it in the table.

Melissa stood and slammed her hands on the table. “You can’t _eat_ someone and call it a kink, you fucking _psycho!_ ”

“Maybe it’s _their_ kink.”

“Thank you, Daken,” Mac said, shooting a glare at the young woman.

The other stirred restlessly, and he grinned, letting it wrap him up and grow larger. They clambered onto the table, displacing a few cups. Their combined weight made the table squeak in protest as they loomed over the mutant, all hulking muscle and dripping tongue. Venom crouched, a claw close enough to touch that pretty hair.

“ _Might it be…_ your _kink, Daken Akihiro? We’d so like to find out._ ”

He glowered, not scared, just annoyed. Claws tore through his knuckles and wrist as the symbiote poised over him with a maw wide enough to consume him whole. “Don’t even think about-”

“What on _earth_ -?!”

They all turned as the doors swung open to reveal an absolutely astonished Norman Osborn. Daken took the opportunity to stab Venom directly through the mouth, and the symbiote screeched, retreating to fall back around its host and hiss angrily at Daken.

“I… I don’t want to know. Akihiro, Karla; my office.”

“It’s a threesome,” Mac stage-whispered to Bullseye. Daken scoffed, but Mac still snagged his wrist as he stood to follow Osborn. He grinned and let the symbiote color his voice.

“ _You know where our quarters are if you change your mind._ ”

Just for a second, Daken seemed to contemplate that. Then he scoffed and wrenched his hand away. “Keep to your hookers, Gargan. Me, you’d have to earn.”


End file.
